


walk with me through the darkness

by renecdote



Category: DCU
Genre: Allusions to angst, Domestic Trinity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, more of the comfort though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: “Bad dream?” Clark asks kindly and Diana drops her hand like she’s been burnt.They all suffer from nightmares, they all know what it's like to wake up with tears in your eyes and grief in your heart. Just being together helps though.





	walk with me through the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: batwayneman asked: “Bad dream?” Prompt with SuperWonderBat? Only if you want to :)

**** Diana’s eyes snap open and she’s staring up at a deep frown, hand around the attached throat. 

“Bad dream?” Clark asks kindly and Diana drops her hand like she’s been burnt.

Her heart is thudding in her chest and her breathing is erratic. She’s not sure which is worse: what she just woke up from, or what she woke up to. If it had been Bruce she’d grabbed… “Sorry.” 

Clark smiles, easy and unconcerned. Like one of the strongest people on earth hadn’t just been choking him. “It’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have tried to wake you.”

Diana sits up, swings her legs over the side of the bed. Elbows on knees, head in hands. She gives herself three seconds to wallow in despair then takes a deep breath and sits up straight. Clark is kneeling beside her, hovering two inches above the crumpled covers. The other side of the bed is empty.

“Where’s Bruce?” Diana asks. _Dead_ her brain hisses. Diana shakes it away; that had only been a dream.

Clark tilts his head slightly, listening. “Downstairs. He got up about fifteen minutes ago. I heard him do the rounds to check on the kids. Now he’s… raiding the fridge?”

“Hmm.” Diana stands, shaking off the dregs of the nightmare. Bruce’s dressing gown is in a puddle on the floor so she picks it up and puts it on. She doesn’t really need the warmth but she likes it. Clark stands as well and Diana holds out a hand to him. “Shall we go join him?”

The descend the grand staircase arm in arm and head toward the kitchen. Buttery light spills out through the doorway. The hum of the microwave. The clink of cutlery. Bruce is standing by the sink frowning down at a box of tea.

“Can’t sleep?” Diana asks and she has the rare pleasure of seeing Bruce Wayne jump. 

He doesn’t answer the question; there’s no point. Instead he says, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Diana shakes her head. “You didn’t.”

He looks at her for a long second. Then he nods and goes back to looking at the tea. Clark is pulling two more mugs out of the cupboard.

“Cass brought this home. I’m not sure whether it’s any good.”

“It’ll do.”

The microwave beeps and Clark switches out Bruce’s mug for the other two. He stands and impatiently watches them spin around. “I could heat this water faster with my heat vision.”

Bruce gives him an unimpressed look. “But you won’t.”

Diana smiles fondly at the exchange. With both her partners here, filling the kitchen with lightheartedness, it is easy to forget the nightmare she had woken from. Easy to forget the ways she watched them die.

She hopes it’s as easy for Bruce as it is for her. Diana knows she and Clark aren’t the only ones who die in his dreams. His parents, his kids. God, his kids. She feels a sudden, maternal urge to go upstairs and check on them herself.

“Diana?”

Clark is looking at her with concern. Bruce’s look isn’t quite concern but it’s close. Diana finds a smile for them. 

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts,” she says. She takes one of the mugs now filled with dark tea. 

They sit together at the kitchen table, feet bumping beneath it. They don’t talk because they don’t need to. Being here, being together, being alive; it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, or find me on tumblr [here](http://tantalum-cobalt.tumblr.com).


End file.
